


He who is upon his moutain

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Deities, Derek Feels, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP challenge : Day 22</p><p>22. In battle, side by side</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who is upon his moutain

"Of all the creatures you had to awaken," Derek starts before rolling on his side to avoid a ray of dark light, "you idiots had to choose an _Egyptian God_?!"

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Stiles retorts, raising the gigantic silver feather that started it all as a shield.

"Face your judgment," the jackal headed ... thing booms - for the upteenth time.

"Not today!" Stiles shouts, and Derek shakes his head.

"Anubis," he murmurs before grabbing Stiles by the collar of his shirt. "You awakened Anubis."

"Looks like it," Stiles replies, biting the inside of his cheek.

"God of the Dead."

"Yep."

"Do I want to know why?"

Stiles sighs, before pressing on Derek's head to save him from another shoot. "Deaton said that to complete my initiation as emissary, I needed to acquire a magical artifcat."

Derek raises one eyebrow. "Acquire?"

"Steal, whatever," Stiles dismisses him, "and what is more magical than Magic itself?"

"It's a feather - careful," Derek retorts, pulling Stiles next to him behind a crate to avoid the shadowy scepter hammered on the ground where Stiles was kneeling.

"It's not a feather, dumdum," Stiles says, smacking Derek's shoulder. "It's Ma'at, the Truth!"

"And you had to take it in the middle of an exhibition that included Anubis' sarcophagus?"

"Where else?" Stiles exclaims, looking over the crate to see how their pack is faring. Scott seems to have been able to guide all the bystanders out of the museum, and he thinks.

"Stiles, I umph- Umpphph!" Derek starts, but Stiles covers his mouth with his hand, even if the werewolf doesn't seem to like it very much.

"Face your judgment," Anubis claims again, waving his flail over his head until it changes into a scale, and Stiles snaps his fingers.

"I get it!" he whisper-shouts, standing up and walking towards the two-stories high Jackal headed god.

"Stiles, come back here," Derek shouts behind him, anguish lacing his voice.

Stiles looks back at him. "It's the Onis all over again," he says softly, "a judgment of my soul will decide if I'm worthy of Ma'at or not."

"What if you're not - Stiles," Derek asks, his voice turning into a pained whine around Stiles' name.

"We'll be alright," Stiles says, voice comforting even in the given circumstances. "Trust me."

"it's the dog I don't trust," Derek retorts, a worried frown still on his face as he watches over the scene. If the god thinks that he can take Stiles away from hi- from them without a fight, he has another thing coming for him.

Stiles approaches the scale and gently deposits the feather into one of the plates. "What now, Newb?" he calls, hands on his waist. Somewhere in the distance, it's almost like he can hear Lydia rolling her eyes.

Anubis looks down at him and without a word, pokes inside of Stiles' chest with one end of his flail, the dark light glowing around the point of contact until it comes out of Stiles' chest, a ball of pulsing light attached to it.

"Stiles!" Derek screams when the young man falls to his knees.

"It's just my heart, Derek", Stiles says, a little breathless. "He needs it to weigh it."

Just his heart - as in, the most precious thing about Stiles in Derek's eyes?

Derek is all tensed muscles and fangs, ready to sprang in action to snatch it back should he have to.

The glowing light is deposited in the empty plate and for a moment, the scale seems to be undecided, the two plates rising and descending.

It doesn't take long, maybe five seconds at most, but Derek feels like his whole life is held in this moment.

Until the scale containing the feather slams into the ground, showing the purity of Stiles' heart.

"You are worthy," Anubis declares, reaching directly with his enormous hand for Stiles' heart and putting it back into his chest himself. "Worthy of the Ma'at, young spark."

Stiles seems to breathe with more ease and he stands up on shaking legs. "Thanks, bro," he replies, picking up the feather to lean on. "And don't worry, I know the drill, with great powers come great responsabili-"

"Don't you dare quote Spiderman to the God of the Undead," Derek whispers in Stiles' ear before pulling him for a hug. "And don't you dare pull that kind of stunt on me again."

"Hey, now i'm a bona fide emissary," Stiles says in his shoulder, his free arm wrapped around Derek's back. "I will be in that kind of stunt on a daily basis, what with our luck an all."

"Never do it alone, then," Derek says, reaching to cup Stiles' face to make him look at him in the eyes.

Stiles smiles, putting his hand on top of Derek's and leaning into the touch. "Where would I go without you anyway?"


End file.
